


Sweet

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-23
Updated: 2004-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: "Right now, he probably has a clearer image of what it's like to kiss Xander than most people who've actually kissed him do."





	Sweet

Andrew's never kissed anyone, unless you count the cheeks of elderly female relatives, but he has a good imagination; that's one thing he knows for certain about himself. He watches, and he reads, and he imagines, and right now he probably has a clearer image in his mind of what it would be like to kiss Xander Harris than most people who've actually kissed Xander do.

He's not sure when he stopped thinking about Warren as much as he used to--maybe it's the cumulative effect of all the times the First Evil has appeared in Warren's shape; it makes it harder to remember the real Warren. He still misses Warren, still thinks about him sometimes, but mostly, now, when Andrew thinks about kissing someone, it's Xander.

Xander's sweet. Not to  _Andrew,_  no, he's usually just annoyed with Andrew, except on the rare occasions when he forgets that Andrew's their "guestage" and talks to him about comic books or what the title of Episode III is going to be or who the best captain of the Enterprise was. But to the girls, Xander is sweet, and Andrew notices that. Andrew is a chronicler of the human condition; noticing things like that is practically his  _raison d'être_.

And it'd be nice if Xander was like that with Andrew, too, instead of spending most of his time telling Andrew to shut up. If Xander grinned at him the way he did at the girls, or worried about things happening to him.

And, of course, if Xander just tried to be a little bit nicer to him, everything would fall into place; Xander would start to like him, and realize that he and Andrew had more in common than he usually liked to admit, and then..

Well, then, he'd probably freak out when he realized that he was starting to have feelings for Andrew, but Andrew could be patient and understanding, and it'd all work out in the end. All Andrew would have to do was give him a little time. That was probably even why Xander acted like he didn't like him, right now; he was trying to come to terms with the strength of his feelings.

But Xander would work through it in time, and it would all work out. Xander would come to him, and confess his feelings, and then, well, then Andrew would be able to compare the reality of kissing Xander with his imagination.

Right now, Xander's sitting on the couch, reading the comics page and eating a Hostess cupcake that the Potentials had somehow missed the last time they raided the kitchen. There's a little bit of chocolate at the corner of his mouth, and Andrew immediately incorporates that into what he's imagining: he was sitting on the couch next to Xander, and Xander leaned in to kiss him, and Andrew's tongue found the bit of chocolate frosting on Xander's lips.

And just like Xander himself, it was sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
